


Grind

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny grinds his teeth when he sleeps, Claude can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

Hotels are always too cold, or too hot.  Or too loud with foreign noises, or filled with deafening silence.  This one is too quiet, Claude thinks.  Or maybe he's just irritable because they are on an _8 game_ loosing streak.

Rooming by himself is cool, if he's being honest.  But it can get lonely at times.  He is used to dealing with someone sleeping a few feet away snoring, or muttering in their sleep.

The room is dead silent.  Claude just deals with it for a while.  The ringing in his ears from the quiet seems to increase in volume the longer he lies there.

He spends more than an hour squirming around trying to get settled.  Scratching his fingers on the pillow case just for some noise doesn't help for more than a few seconds.   Finally he gives up and throws the white covers back.

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, stretching his arms above his head.  He runs his hands through his curls with a frustrated groan before flopping back down to sit on the edge of the bed.  The gym bag across the room has his ipod in it.  Claude normally doesn't sleep with music on but he thinks that would be a better option than the silence.

His room at Danny's house provides the perfect balance of white noise and quiet.  He normally runs a fan while he sleeps to drown out any excess noises.  Danny's house has regular noises that Claude has come to associate with Home, and Family.

He is used to waking up to Danny's footsteps padding softly through the hall, Danny talking sweetly to the dogs or the boys, the boys thundering down the hall with all the grace of a herd of cattle, little dog nails scratching on the floor....  Or his favorite, gentle rapping of Danny's knuckles on his door and a soft, morning tired voice calling, "Claude? Gotta wake up for practice.  Clo, are you up?"

Claude shakes himself, the gentle knocking on his door is real,

"Clo, are you awake?"

Claude jumps up and bounces over to the door.  He flings it open to find Danny's back turned as he started to walk away. 

"Danny?"  Claude calls.  Danny whips around and smiles sheepishly at Claude.  He has his arms wrapped around himself and his lower lip is quivering as he shivers.  His flannel pajama bottoms are too big on him and he has a on flyers sweatshirt on that drowns him.  His hands are balled up in the sleeves, hidden completely.

"What's wrong?"  Claude asks, his eyebrows furrowed.  Danny swallows, looking nervous.  Claude's eyes catch on the bob of his throat before flicking back up to his face.

"The heater in my room isn't working.  Maintenance said they can't fix it until morning when they can get a part for it.  All their rooms are full...  I could have them bring a cot up, if I could borrow a bit of your room, or I could ask one of the other guys...."

Danny is rambling and looking at his shoes instead of at his best friend. Claude grins and laughs lightly. 

"Don't be stupid, come on in.  They gave me a king size this time.  Lots of room."  Claude nods, pushing the door open the rest of the way and gesturing for Danny to go in. 

Danny smiles sheepishly and scoots past Claude and into the room. Claude flicks on the light so Danny can find his way to the bed. 

"Wow!"  He muses, looking around. 

Claude laughs lightly and sits on the edge of the oversized bed.  You could probably fit 4 people in it comfortably. 

Claude sits on the edge and yawns.  Danny hesitates, and Claude rolls his eyes.

"Just lay down, you act like neither of us has ever shared a bed with a guy before."  Claude says, laying back and pulling his side of the covers up to his chest.  Well, maybe Claude should speak for himself.  He has definitely shared a bed with guys before, in both senses of the phrase, but he doesn't know for sure that Danny has.

Danny nods jerkily, and unzips his sweatshirt.  He lets it slide off his shoulders, revealing a familiar dark gray thermal shirt.  The same one he often wears at home.  It's stretched out and baggy on him, the neck so stretched from Danny pulling the sleeves down to hide his hands that it sometimes sags to one side and slips off his shoulder. 

Claude forces himself to look away from the soft looking skin of Danny's collar bone.  He waits for Danny to sit on the edge before reaching over  and turning the light off.

The room really isn't louder with Danny lying inches away, but the quiet feels better.  Danny turns on his side, facing Claude. 

"If I start talking in my sleep, just punch me in the face to shut me up."  Danny says, and Claude can hear a familiar hesitant playfulness in his tone.

"I think we'll be fine."  Claude snorts and wriggles around a bit, settling in a bit more comfortably. 

"The last person I slept in a bed with was my ex-wife.  The kids don't count."  Danny murmurs.  "She used to get mad when I talked in my sleep."

Claude can't understand that.  When Danny admits to talking in his sleep, all Claude can feel is a slow spread of affectionate warmth in his chest.  He sighs deeply and closes his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind."  He whispers. Danny doesn't respond.

 

Danny is unobtrusive, breathing quietly next to Claude.  Only inches away.  Touching distance.  Claude tries to push it out of his mind.  Danny is skittish and flighty on a good day, no doubt even more so when he is already out of sorts by being kicked out of his hotel room.

The seconds tick by comfortably, it feels nice, having Danny so close.  Danny's breathing is soft and feels comfortable, as does the comforting knowledge of someone else nearby.

Just as Claude is drifting into sleep, he hears an awful sound.  He makes a face, but ignores it. 

When it happens again a second later he turns his head to look at Danny in the low lighting.  Danny's dark hair is falling across his face.  Claude squints at him, and sees the movement that accompanies the sound. 

Danny is grinding his teeth in his sleep.  The noise grates on Claude nerves, it sounds awful and _painful._ It can't be good for Danny's teeth either.

The grinding starts to increase in pace and Claude _can't stand it._

"Danny!"  He hisses.  Danny hums softly in response, and the grinding halts for a moment, but starts again as soon as Danny falls back into sleep.

Claude reaches out and pokes Danny in the cheek, but regrets it when Danny grinds his teeth at that exact moment and the vibrations shoot up Claude's hand, forcing him to recoil sharply.

After a moments hesitation, Claude slides his hand into Danny's dark hair, tucking a runaway lock behind his ear.  Danny sighs and his mouth falls open just slightly, his jaw unclenching.

Claude rests his hand there for a moment, gently rubbing his thumb across Danny's temple.  Even in the darkness, Claude can see Danny's whole face relax; Tension that Claude hadn't ever noticed being there slipping away. 

Once he felt sure that Danny was done grinding his teeth but was still asleep, he retracted his hand.  He settled onto his back again and closed his eyes.

 

Claude wakes up several hours later to Danny grinding his teeth furiously.  Claude cringes and stretches a sleep-stiff hand out, turning over and throwing his other arm over Danny's shoulders. 

The grinding slows to a halt and once again Claude can feel all Danny's muscles relax and the tension drain away.  Danny sighs in his sleep and shifts closer subconsciously. 

His face is practically right in Claude's, his forehead just grazing the younger man's.   Claude is too sleepy to care, and quickly slips back into dreams.

 

The alarm in the morning has to be Claude's least favorite thing ever.  Especially considering that he had _Danny_ sound asleep in his arms up until a moment ago.  Now the older man is awake and pulling away, blinking sleepily and smiling nervously.

Claude starts to reach out and pull Danny back, but stops himself.  He reaches over and grabs his phone, turning the alarm off and tossing it onto the carpeted floor.  Danny pulls his sweatshirt back on and grins at Claude.

He looks great.  His face is more relaxed than Claude remembers seeing it in ages and the dark circles under his eyes are less intense.  His hair is a little mussed from sleeping, and all Claude can think about is running his hands through it.  Maybe running his hands through it while Danny blows him.

Claude shakes the thought from his head and blinks rapidly to clear his mind.  Danny is grinning as he slides his feet into his shoes.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, I slept like a rock!"  Danny says, still grinning.

Claude shrugs sleepily, remembering Danny grinding his teeth, then remembering the feel of his forehead against his own.  He closes his eyes at the memory and rolls over, turning his back to Danny as he sits up.

 

They win the game in Madison Square Garden that evening and everyone is bubbly and excited on the bus to Buffalo.  Breaking a losing streak is always a reason to be in a good mood.  Danny was on fire the whole game, scoring twice and picking up an assist on Claude's goal.

Danny is all smiles as he flops into the seat next to Claude on the bus.  He nudges Claude with his elbow and smiles widely at him.  Claude looks over at him.  All he can think of is how tense Danny looks, now that he knows what Danny looks like relaxed and soft.

"You were great,"  Claude says, turning his gaze back towards the window.  He can sense Danny deflate next to him and feels guilty for brushing him off.

"We won."  Danny states, Claude can feel his eyes on him.   He nods and mutters, "So we did."

"...Could I maybe stay with you again, keep a routine going to help us win?"  Danny sounds unsure and his gaze turns to the back of the seat in front of them.

Claude turns towards him, and Danny's eyes flick up to meet his before darting away again.

"You aren't superstitious." 

Danny shrugs, and Claude recognizes his "I'm debating saying something" face.

"Well... It's just... Okay I'm not going to lie, I haven't slept that good in months.  and I need good sleep to play well..."  Danny mutters, looking at his hands in his lap.

Claude knows its a mistake, but he also needs Danny preforming at his best.  So he nods and murmurs, "Yeah, we can do that."

Danny follows Claude to his hotel room and drops his bag down on the floor next to Claude's.  He looks nervous again as he toes off his shoes and loosens his tie. 

The remote is laying on the corner of the night stand and Claude grabs it and starts flipping channels for something to do.  Danny crouches down with his back to Claude and starts rooting through his bag.  Claude can't help but sneak a look over at the slope of Danny's back and the curve of his ass while he is crouched down.

Claude blinks and looks away, back towards the tv.  Danny disappears into the bathroom and is gone a whole 10 minutes.  The 10 minutes on Claude's side of the door is spent freaking out about sleeping in bed with him again and wondering what the hell is taking him so long.

Finally, the door creaks back open and Danny emerges.  He's changed clothes, and his face is red like maybe he scrubbed it with a hot washcloth.  His grey sweatpants are slung low on his hips and he has a loose fitting t-shirt that he keeps tugging on the hem of.

The TV show ends as Danny shuffles over to drop his essentials bag into his duffle.  Claude hops off the edge of the bed and hands the remote to Danny before grabbing some clothes out of his own bag.  Danny takes the remote and slides onto the bed, settling down on one side as Claude shuts the bathroom door.

When Claude comes back, Danny is slouching over, watching some show about a rock concert.  Claude dumps his clothes on the floor next to his bag and grabs his kindle.  Danny glances over at Claude when he feels the bed dip next to him.

"I wanted to go to that show."  He says idly, nodding at the screen.  Claude hums and turns on his kindle. 

It takes a while, but Danny finally switches off the TV around midnight and turns partway towards Claude.  He stares for a few seconds, making Claude just uncomfortable enough to pause his reading and tip his kindle away a little. 

"Yes...?"  He says, looking over at Danny.  The older man looks away quickly, looking caught and guilty. 

"Sorry.  Ready to sleep?"  Danny says hurriedly.  Claude shrugs and shuts the kindle off, laying it on the nightstand. 

There is a few minutes of awkward bumping into each other as they get comfortable.  After a bit, Danny curls up on his side facing Claude, and the light shining in the window is landing right on Danny's face.  It illuminates him in a way that makes Claude want to shimmy closer right into Danny's space like the night before.

Claude turns over with a huff, balling his pillow up under his head and grunting softly into it.

"You okay over there...?"  Danny whispers, sounding amused.  Claude nods, but doesn't know for sure if Danny sees.

 

Claude wakes up to the horrible grinding noise and resists the urge to turn over and violently wake Danny up.  The older man has shifted in his sleep and is just a fraction of an inch away from Claude's back.

He grinds his teeth again, right behind Claude's ear.  Claude cringes and hisses quietly.  He turns over as gently as he can and threads his fingers into Danny's hair.

Danny relaxes marginally but continues to grind his teeth.  Claude gently pulls Danny over so his head rests on his shoulder and winds an arm under him so that he is cradled against his body.  He gingerly wraps the arm around Danny and closes his eyes in relief when he feels Danny curl closer and relax, the grinding ceasing. 

 

The next time Claude wakes up, it is because something is rubbing rhythmically against his hip.  It takes him a moment to wake up properly, and freezes when he realizes _who_ is rubbing against his hip.

There is a pause in the motion, and Claude opens his eyes, looking down at Danny, who is blinking slowly as he wakes up.  Slowly, Danny's eyes turn up towards Claude, he swallows hard and starts to pull away.  Claude tightens his grip on Danny's upper body and holds him in place. 

"Clo..."  Danny breathes, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep.  Claude sucks in a breath and leans in, his lips just grazing Danny's.  After he does it, he realizes what a terrible mistake he could have just made.  The thought slips from his mind when Danny presses his forehead to his own and seemingly without controlling it, rubs against his hip a little more.

Very quickly Claude figures out that he had better do this now or he will lose his nerve entirely.  Claude drops his head back and hauls the smaller man up on top of him.  Danny groans and drops his chin to his chest as he shifts back slightly to rub against Claude's lap.

It doesn't take more than a few gentle upward thrusts against Danny's ass for Danny to tip his head back and start make the greatest sounds Claude has ever heard.  Danny sits back and grinds against Claude, muttering Claude's name and then gasping lightly.

He never believed people when they said that the other person's noises did it for them.  Maybe its just because its _Danny_ but something about seeing the brunet sitting astride his hips with his head thrown back and letting out soft, breathy moans has Claude right on edge already.

Danny leans forward and rests his hands on Claude's shoulders.  His eyes flick up and meet Claude's for the first time and color rises in his cheeks.  Claude melts. 

His hands have been resting on Danny's clothed hips, but now he has a desperate need to feel Danny's skin.  He slides his hands up and slips them under Danny's shirt.  His skin is as soft and warm as Claude always thought it would be.

"This is okay with you, right?"  Claude says softly, Danny looks down at him and nods.

Danny runs one of his hands up to cup Claude's jaw and gives him an open mouthed half smile.  Claude slides his hands back down Danny's back and slips them under the waistband of his sweats.  Danny's eyes widen as Claude rests his hands on Danny's ass.

"Okay?"  Claude questions again.

With a breathy groan, Danny tips forward and drops his head into the space between Claude's neck and shoulder. 

"So okay."  Is Danny's muffled response.

Claude does a bit of maneuvering, and rubs Danny though his sweats, shoving his other hand under Danny's shirt.

The angle is awful for Claude's wrist, but the soft, 'ah, ah,' noises Danny makes are worth it.  Danny starts mouthing at Claude's neck, and that's too much at the moment. 

Claude nudges Danny and flops him over onto his back, rolling up to his knees next to him.  Danny's pupils are blown and his eyes wide.  Claude leans down and hovers over his lips until he whines and surges upwards, supporting himself on an elbow and bringing his other hand up to the back of Claude's head.  He kisses Claude deeply, running his tongue along Claude's lower lip until he opens up.  Claude has to pull away for air after a few seconds.

He pulls Danny's sweatpants and boxers off his hips in a swift motion, smirking at Danny when he gasps as his dick bounces against his belly.  Danny reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it off over his head, reaching for Claude's shirt next.  Danny squirms and whines a little plaintively when Claude pauses, just looking at him. 

With a mildly agitated huff, Danny brings his hands up to wrap around his dick and pumps a few times.  Claude lets him do it for a moment, eyes flicking from his hands to his face. 

After a moment, Claude bats Danny's hands away and stares him down as he scoots farther down the bed.  Danny is breathing open mouthed, his chest heaving a bit and his eyes completely focused on Claude.

It might be the hottest thing Claude has ever seen.  He forces himself to look away, letting his eyes close as he shoves Danny's shirt up his chest and licks a trail from his navel to his pubic bone. He takes a moment to shove his own pants down and off, kicking them off the bottom of the bed.  Claude glances up once more before sinking his mouth over the head of Danny's dick.

Danny gasps and drops his head back, bringing one hand up and digging his nails into his chest lightly.  Claude files that info away in hopes of experimenting with it later.

As Claude slides his lips down, Danny comes unspooled.  Thrusting up a little desperately. Claude has to hold his hips down with one arm as Danny shifts helplessly.  He's making these fantastic sounds, that practically have Claude moaning around his dick. 

 "Clo..."  Danny rasps, his hand curling around the back of Claude's neck gently.  Claude hums a short response and pulls off slightly.  He glances up quickly and then decides to just go for it and presses his index finger against Danny's hole.  He traces it around the outside slowly, resisting the urge to grin when Danny becomes even more enthusiastic, rocking his hips up towards Claude's mouth and down towards his finger.

Danny groans and tilts his head to the side, thrusting a hand into his hair and digging his fingers into his scalp before running it through his locks, pulling gently at the ends.  Claude bobs his head again, pressing his tongue flat against his shaft as he pulls up towards the head, sucking at the tip.

Danny gasps and his eyes shoot open and Claude knows immediately, pulling off and leaning out of the way slightly.  He closes his hand around Danny's dick and jerks him quickly.  Danny balls one hand in the blankets and scrapes his nails across his chest with the other as he comes in long spurts across his stomach.

His breathing is unsteady as Claude goes up onto his knees to hover over his body.  Claude settles a knee on either side of him and leans down to kiss him even more breathless, tangling his hands into Danny's hair now that he can reach.

Danny breaks the kiss, ducking his head slightly and closing his eyes as Claude slides his hands down to either side of his jaw.  He tips Danny's face up for another kiss and then sits up.  Danny's hands rest on Claude's hips, and then after of moment of Claude stroking himself, wraps one around Claude's dick. 

Danny's brain seems to really click on then, and he starts pumping evenly and alternating in running his hand the whole way down and twisting it just over the head and first few inches.  Claude's breath hitches, and he places a hand on Danny's chest to steady himself.

It doesn't take long for Claude to groan and come in several streams across Danny's stomach and chest, his eyes clenching and teeth gnashing.  Danny grins up at him when his eyes open, and pulls him down for another long kiss. 

Danny pushed him off and sits up, grabbing his shirt off the foot of the bed and wiping his stomach with it.  Claude stretches back against the pillows and smiles contentedly when Danny settles in against his chest.

He doesn't stay there long though, looking at Claude happily and grabbing his hand.  Claude lets himself be tugged off towards the shower with a grin, letting Danny pin him against the door frame for another series of kisses. 

Danny gets another 2 goals against Buffalo that evening and gets an assist on two others.  Claude decides he can definitely live with Danny's new "superstition."


End file.
